


Wigged Out

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [6]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Kappa, Red-heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wigged Out

"Natural?" Schuldig sneered. " _I_ happen to pay for this colour, because I'm worth it. Yours just looks cheap."

Gojyo fumed, torn between denying being cheap and denying it was his natural colour.

"I'm also _thorough_ ," Schuldig said, shoving down his trousers. "See?"

Everyone in the bar did.

"You dye your _pubes?_ " Gojyo said. "You're a sick fuck."

"I _pay_ to have 'em dyed. I'm a professionally-groomed sick fuck. In fact -"

"It's a _wig?_ " Gojyo shrieked.

"Hey, some people like the Brazilian, some like it _au naturel_."

At their table, Crawford and Hakkai pretended they didn't know anyone in the bar.


End file.
